


One-Flight Stand

by Murasakiii



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakiii/pseuds/Murasakiii
Summary: Sooyoung is bored traveling by plane and Haseul is a hot flight attendant.





	One-Flight Stand

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I was traveling by plane and I saw a very pretty flight attendant with short hair, it was love at first sight. But unfortunately I live in real life and nothing happened besides me drooling because of her the entire trip so I decided to write this inspired by her.  
I'm not good writing smut so instead I tried to do something funny, hope y'all enjoy.

Sooyoung's trip has barely begun and she already can't stand it anymore.

She's going to the beach with her entire family, including cousins and grandparents, and for sure she's the least anxious of this group. She doesn't really like the beach and they're all so excited about the trip it annoys her. But it's not their fault she's a bored college student who seems to hate everything, right?

Now she's about to get in a three hour long flight to her destiny after another long flight and too many hours of waiting in the airport. She barely got any sleep last night, because she thought it'd be a good idea to go to a party before her travel. At least she's sitting far from her family, as the sits near them were all occupied, so maybe she can get some sleep.

Inside the plane, the first thing her eyes get to see is a very, very beautiful short-haired flight attendant. Her tired eyes must be tricking her, she looks so pretty she can't be real. Her name tag has the name "Haseul" written on it.

"Good evening", the woman greets.

"H-hey". Sooyoung gay panics for a moment but steps back to reality when her cousing hits her back and demands her to keep walking.

Sooyoung sits next to the corridor where she can keep her eyes on the flight attendant. She's wearing her uniform, a grey shirt with orange details and a black skirt._ She's short, but these thick legs, damn. I'd love to take this woman to the sky. _She isn't wearing high heels, and Sooyoung thinks it's cute at first but then she thinks better and it must be obligatory, since the other flight attendant isn't neither. _And the last thing I'd want to be wearing if a plane falls down in the nothing are high heels. Anyways!_

She keeps staring Haseul the entire time while the other passengers get inside the plane. After everyone is on their sits, the flight attendants demonstrate the security procedures, to which Sooyoung is sure she's never payed that much attention. 

"...oxygen masks are going to fall in front of you", the record on the speaker says.  _ I need one of these masks now 'cause shorty is leaving me breathless, fuck. _

When the demonstration is finished, Haseul looks at Sooyoung, noticing her glare. The passenger breaks eye contact, but when she looks at Haseul again, she's still staring her. Haseul smirks, and she blushes.

The flight goes back to ordinary after that, the flight attendants go to their seats in the back of the plane and Sooyoung gets a book to read. Almost one hour later, the speaker announces the attendants are about to start serving drinks and food.

She looks at the airplane menu, planning on asking for something just to get some time talking to Haseul. She looks twice at the menu when she notices they sell mint gum there.  _ Why the hell they have this to sell? _

The attendants stop next to Sooyoung, and Haseul asks:

"Would you like to get a drink? We have coffee, tea, coke, juice, iced tea…"

She replies in a low tone voice. "Tea. Hot."

Sooyoung admires Haseul's soft hands serving the tea, her thin fingers and long black nails.  _ She could scratch my face with these and I'd say 'thanks'". _

"Want some cookies?" Sooyoung nods in reply. "Salt or sweet flavored?"

She downs her eyes to Haseul lips and answers, "Sweet".

Haseul gets a bit shocked about how the girl is shamelessly hitting on her, but she's enjoying it. She's used to being treated like that, but it is always annoying men who hit on her. Having an attractive woman passenger hit on her is a nice change.

Well, that's a game that two can play. 

She licks her lips teasingly while getting a package of sweet cookies. "Here. Enjoys your trip, miss…"

"Sooyoung", she completes, blinking to Haseul.

"Pretty name."

The stewardess walks to the next set of passengers, swaying her hips more than needed. She can feel Sooyoung's gaze on her. 

After all the passengers are served, Haseul and her two co-workers prepare to get the passengers' garbage at the back part of the plane. She announces in the speakers what's coming next, and asks her colleagues to go while she clean up their space.

Sooyoung notices Haseul isn't in charge of collecting garbage. She takes a look to the back part of the plane and sees the short-haired alone there. She goes to the bathroom and nods to Haseul when she notices her.

"Yo, nice skirt", she says, and gets inside the bathroom.

Inside, she sees a button with the draw of a flight attendant next to it, it's the button to call someone if you're not feeling good. Since the other were busy, she's sure the one who'd help her would be Haseul, so she presses the button. She quickly hears a knock on the door and unlocks it.

"May I help you?", Haseul asks innocently worried, placing one hand on Sooyoung's arm.

"Hmmm, actually you can. But I don't know if you're willing to." 

Haseul finally notices Sooyoung isn't sick, understanding what she might be into. "Oh, I'd do anything to help you. It's my job to make passengers have the best flight experience I can."

With this sentence, Sooyoung knows the light is green for her. She places her hands on Haseul's waist, pulling her inside the bathroom and closing the door behind them. The space inside is way too small, but it isn't a problem at all.

"I'm kinda disappointed to know you're doing it just because I'm a customer of your airline", Sooyoung says. She pulls Haseul by her shirt and kisses her. The kiss becomes heated quickly, Sooyoung imposing her dominance on the shorter one. They break the kiss to get some air.

"Not at all", Haseul teases. "You're traveling at economic class, but I'm giving you first class treatment, more than my airline is willing to give you."

"Is that so?" Sooyoung places one leg between Haseul's, and the woman whimpers. "I'm to say that the one who's getting vip treatment here is you."

Sooyoung unbuttons Haseul's shirt while teasing her core with her leg. When her chest is completely uncovered, Sooyoung sucks her collarbone in a place that gets hidden by Haseul's clothes. The woman groans. "Fuck we don't have time for you to tease me."

Sooyoung giggles, "I thought I'd have to serve an appetizer to my vip customer, but…" She puts her hand under Haseul's skirt and touches her panties, feeling how wet she already is, "...seems like you're ready for the main plate." Sooyoung mimics an airplane with her hand, "Here comes the airplane~ zooooom… open up!"

She introduces two fingers inside of Haseul, getting a moan from the shorter woman. She moves them in a fast pace, saying "Come on plane, we need to get to our destiny quickly!"

"Ah! What the hell?", Haseul screams, putting her hands under Sooyoung's blouse, on her back.

"Shhh, don't scream or the flight attendants will get mad. Now let's get the board service." She stimulates Haseul's clit while still having her fingers inside of her, Haseul's breathe getting even heavier. She scratches Sooyoung's back, getting a whine from her. The sound makes the woman get to her peak, waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. "My crew, I'd like to inform we've hit our cruising altitude."

When Haseul calms down, Sooyoung helps her clean up the mess she's done. "We wouldn't want your nice skirt to get gross, yeah?" She buttons Haseul back from up to down. Instead of buttoning the last one, she rips it out.

"It was nice traveling with your company. I'm taking this as a souvenir", she says showing the button, getting out of the bathroom and back to her seat.


End file.
